Hollywood meets UK girlband
by asheagle
Summary: A Zac Efron and Frankie Sandford Story on how they manage to survive a long distance relationship while living across the pond from each other
1. Frankie and the girls in LA

Zac Efron and Frankie Sandford had been together for just under two years. Zac was 25 and Frankie was 24. Frankie and Zac had met when Zac had come to the UK to promote his movies. Frankie and the rest of the 'Saturday's were currently in LA to try and crack America. It was the first couple of days in LA; Frankie was in Rochelle's apartment with Mollie and Vanessa talking and relaxing. "You alright you seem a little down?" asked Rochelle. "To be honest I have no. We are here in sunny LA and I am wanting to see my boyfriend who is working." said Frankie. "He does know that we are here in LA right?" asked Mollie. "Yeah. As soon as we knew we knew we were coming to LA I told him and we arranged to make some plans together. It just sucks because it's been nearly 4 months since we've seen each other." said Frankie. Frankie started crying and every girl gave her a hug. "It sucks because we are trying to make this work but he cant understand that this is hard here for me as well as him. I want to see him and give him a hug and kiss." said Frankie. "Go and call him Frank. We will be with you while you are talking with him. You are like a sister to us and if your upset then we all are." replied Vanessa. Frankie left to go and ring Zac and left the other three girls talking.

**With The Girls**

"I can relate how upset Frankie is. She hasn't seen Zac in a while and he isn't even around to meet her at the airport when we arrive." said Vanessa. Mollie looked at Vanessa. "All she wants to do is make the relationship work. Frankie is in love and would bend over backwards to spend time with Zac. We all know that." said Mollie. "Frankie needs a night out. We all do in fact. Let's just see what happens with the phone call first before we decide to take her out." said Rochelle.

**Frankie on the phone with Zac**

**(****_Zac talking) _****(**Frankie talking**)**

"Babe I've been in LA for a week nearly and we haven't seen each other at all." Said Frankie

"**I know baby. I have these romantic nights all planned for us and then either work over runs so its like 3 am before I leave or the lads call me last thing and force me to go to night clubs with them." Replied Zac**

"The work thing I can over look but you knew when we were coming to LA so you were able to tell the lads that there would be certain nights or even days where you and I are going to spend time together. I haven't seen you for ages babe and I really want sometime with you." said Frankie

**"Frankie will you listen please. I've finished work now and I am going home to have a shower and then I am coming to pick you up and we are going to spend time together like we originally planned." Replied Zac.**

Frankie hung up and went to go and see the other girls.

**Back with Rochelle, Mollie and Vanessa**

Mollie spotted Frankie walking towards them and noticed a smile on her face. "I'm guessing the phone conversation went alright." said Mollie. "Yeah. After Zac and I had spoken about everything. Zac is coming to collect me to spend the night together." Replied Frankie. "So Frankenstein and Zefron are back all lovey-dovey." Said Vanessa

**_hope you all enjoyed reading this first chapter. _**

**_I have loads of random stories with Zac Efron and British Fashion Icon Frankie Sandford which I have written. _**

**_this is the first one and many more chapters to come._**

**_please read, rate and review._**

**_love you all my honnies _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Date Prep & Date

_**Hey guys I am back. Sorry I've not be on for a while but I've been working and right now I am resting my ankle because I've injured my it by tearing my ligament (typical lol)**_

_**Any way here is the second chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_(Rochelle): Please do not tell me that you are struggling to find something to wear for your date with Zac._

**(Frankie): Yeah I am. I want to look perfect for him. This is the first time in a long time that we've been able to go out on a date together. **

_**(Mollie): Why don't you wear what you got the other day. That will blow his mind and you will look like a goddess because that is what you are.**_

A couple of hours had passed; Frankie was in the front talking with Una when Zac walked in and kissed Frankie on the lips.

**(Una): I will leave you love birds alone tonight. have fun and use protection guys.**

**(Frankie): Una will you please go. I don't want to be embarrassed.**

_(Zac): Its ok babe. Come on lets go. I've got a romantic night planned for us._

A couple of hours had passed; Frankie and Zac were walking on the beach after having a romantic meal at their favourite restaurant ORSO

**(Frankie): Thank you for tonight babe. It's been special. **

_(Zac): It's not over yet though. I have one more surprise for you. I promise you that you will love it._

Frankie looked at Zac amazed. Zac let go of Frankie's hand and knelt down in front of her.

_(Zac): Francesca Sandford we've been together for a while now and I feel like we are ready for the next step. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_

Frankie looked at Zac speechless

**(Frankie): Of course I will marry you baby.**

Zac got up and slipped on the "Tiffany & Co. Schlumberger" (do not own) engagement ring.

**(Frankie): Babe this ring is amazing. You did good.**

_(Zac): Thanks babe. I knew that you would love the ring. It took me a while to decide on the right ring for you. I want you to have the perfect engagement ring._

**(Frankie): Well baby I can reassure you that you have chosen the perfect ring. I cant wait to tell everyone.**

**There you have it peeps**

**Chapter 2 is complete.**

**Frankie and Zac are engaged.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Hopefully I will do another chap soon.**

**love ya all xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
